Marauder Theme Music
by Emmi-Chick
Summary: Sirius is bored, of course, and decides it would be a great idea to make up 'Marauder Theme Music'. Unable to sway his friends into helping him, Sirius tries to convince them why the Marauder's are nothing without they're own theme music.. right... Enjoy!


**Right, I this story is based on a true one, a sleepover to be more specific, a sleepover when everyone thought it necessary to hum the theme to the Mission Impossible movie.. oh god... I'll never watch that movie again!**

**Enjoy Marauder lovers!**

**Emmi x **

* * *

"You know what we need?" Asked Sirius, poking Remus in the ribs and waiting for his best friend to look away from his book, and turn his attention to Sirius. 

"No, but I have a feeling you're about to tell me.." Smiled Remus, not looking away from his book, because he knew Sirius wanted him to.

"Your no fun! Hey Prongs, you know what we need?" Smirked Sirius, turning to face James Potter, who was asleep on the couch next to him.

"Leave him Padfoo- SIRIUS!" Remus tried to prevent Sirius from waking James up, but was too late. Sirius must have gone through a list in his head, trying to decide the cruelest way to wake James up. "I can't believe you hit him! Well.. I can.. but still!" Sirius hit him on the face.

"What the bloody hell was that for Padfoot?!" Scowled James, trying to turn away from Sirius, "What do you want?"

"Well, since your awake..." Smiled Sirius, "I wanted to tell you of my master plan!"

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh."

"No."

"What? C'mon Prongs mate!" Pleaded Sirius, shaking James side to side

"Well, since you put it that way... "

"Yeah?"

"NO!"

"Awww..."

"Just leave him Sirius, can't you go find Wormtail or something?" Asked a very irritated Remus Lupin, he really hated it when Sirius begged, well.. it was more like winging.. Remus hated that noise...

"Alright.. HEY WORMTAIL, GET OVER HERE!" Yelled Sirius to the other side of the common room.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Petter Pettigrew yelled back, unsure of what Sirius wanted, yet knew it meant trouble.

"Do what? Wait.. no! Just get over here!"

A very startled Peter Pettigrew was now, unwillingly, trudging over to Sirius after putting his butterbeer down on a table.

"What? It was Remus, I saw him do it!" Stuttered Peter, pointing at Remus, who finally looked up from his book to stare daggers at Peter.

"Do what?" Asked Remus, slamming his book shut

"N-nothing.. what do you want?" Answered Peter, looking anywhere but at Remus, who was now shaking his head angrily and picking his book back up.

"Sirius has a grand plan and I'd much appreciate it if you could handle this one Pete, I didn't get much sleep last night.." Yawned James

"Well that's your fault Prongs, you sly dog, up all night with Evans in the Room of Requirement!" Smirked Sirius

"Hey! It's not what you think! We talked.. that's all.." Stuttered James, turning a vicious shade of red.

"Suuuuure..." Smiled Sirius knowingly, "I hear you loud and clear mate. Anyway Pete, I have an idea!"

"Oh Merlin.. can't you tell Ja-" Started Peter, but was cut off,

"BUZZ NOT!" Yelled James and Remus in unison, now looking quite frightened.

"C'mon guys! It won't be like last time when-" Started Sirius, but James cut him off,

"When you told Lily about the photo I have of her under my pillow!" Yelled James, rubbing his shoulder where Lily threw a heavy book at him last week...

"Or the time you spat three spitballs at McGonagall and hid the straw in my bag!" Choked Remus cringing at the memory of his detentions.. Remus was forced to clean out bed pans in the hospital wing for a week!

"Or when you hung my invisibility cloak on the Whomping Willow and told it I was coming to use the passage way later on!"

"Or when you tattooed the words 'Luffs It Ruff' on my forehead! That took me weeks to scrub off!" Said Peter, pointing to his forehead knowingly. Everyone laughed at this, no, not just Sirius, everyone within ten feet who had heard were practically on the floor in tears of silent laughter.

"Alright, that one was funny, but aside from that one, the others were completely unnecessary!" Wined James, still rubbing his shoulder and glancing at Lily Evans across the common room. James could have sworn she had just looked away...

"No they weren't!" Smiled Sirius, "You're just upset because they happened to you, and not Wormtail!"

"Yeah!" Cheered Peter, dropping the smile on his face the second he saw three murderous looks, burning his face.. "Sorry.."

"Can I get to my idea now?" Asked Sirius

"Well now that you have our attentions.. and I lost the place in my book, proceed.. with caution.." Smiled Remus

"Okay, my plan is, we write theme music for... US!" Sirius finished his sentence by standing up on the coffee table in front of his friends, and waved his arms up in the air.

"Hm.. not very original.." Thought Peter out loud

"Too much work.." Sighed James

"It's been done before.." Smiled Remus sadly, reaching for his book, but Sirius slapped it away.

"No! We need theme music! All the great historians had theme music!" Grinned Sirius, quite seriously. **A/N: No pun intended!**

"Name one" Smirked Remus, knowing Sirius had no hope.

"Alright.. Peter Parker!"

"Movie. Spiderman, we saw it in the holidays mate." Laughed James

"Oh, right. Okay then.. um... Ethan Hawk!"

"Movie. Mission Impossible." Chuckled Peter

"Eragon?"

"Movie."

"No way! What's it called?"

"Eragon!"

"No, not the character, the movie!"

"ERAGON!"

"Fine.. erm... Jesus?"

"Jesus? Padfoot you're disgraceful.." Frowned Remus

"Ooh! I have one! Beatrix Kiddo!"

"Movie. Kill Bill, you laughed at the fake blood, remember? And the funny Chinese man named Pai Mei?" Laughed James

"Oh yeah.. man, that guy was messed up! Wait! What about Lara Croft?"

"Tomb Raider"

"Kent Clarke?"

"Superman"

"Frodo Baggins?"

"Lord of the Rings.."

"Aragorn?"

"Pads, same movie."

"Aragorn?"

"NO!"

"...Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Good point.. but it's still a movie, Jack Sparrow doesn't exist!" Remus pointed out.

"YOU _LIE_!"

"Look, we don't _need_ theme music Padfoot! Drop it!" Snapped James

"I- fine..." Mumbled Sirius, walking away sadly to the boys dormitory. "WAIT, I'VE GOT IT! GANDALF!"

"Padfoot, what is it with you and Lord of the Rings?" Asked Remus

"I like Legolas' hair.. shut up!" Yelled Sirius, stomping away up the stairs.

* * *

"_Da da da... da da da... da da da... _DA DA!" 

"Shhh Pete, go to sleep! It's two in the morning!" Mumbled James.

"_Nah na_ NAAAAAAH, _nah nah_ NAAAAAH, _nah nah_ NAAAAAH, **NAH NAH**!"

"PETER!" Yelled Remus and James at the same time, throwing pillows at Peter.

"It's not me! I hated Mission Impossible!" Mumbled Peter, he was now on the floor after being bombarded with pillows.

"_Doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo_... **DAH DAH DAH**..."

"SIRIUS!"

"_Da da da_... What?"

"STOP SINGING THE MISSION IMPOSSIBLE THEME SONG AND GO TO **SLEEP**!" Screamed James

"Sorry... night!" Smiled Sirius

"Night.." Mumbled James

"Goodnight Sirius" Said Remus, in a final way.

"Meh" Snored Peter...

**Five Minutes Later...**

"Neeeer neeeee, neer neer neer neer neer neeeeeer neeer..."

"SIRIUS! STOP SINGING!"

"It's not Mission Impossible!"

"I REALISED THAT, IT'S LORD OF THE RINGS, AND IT'S WORSE!" Yelled James

"Will you shut up Sirius!" Whispered Remus

"You didn't say I couldn't sing Lord of the Rings.." Sniffed Sirius

"NO SINGING! PERIOD! NOW GO TO SLEEP!" Said James, rolling over.. again.

**Two minutes later...**

"Hm hm hmmmm hmm hmmm-"

"**SIRIUS**!"

"I'M NOT SINGING!"

"STOP HUMMING!"

"I can't sleep!"

"Try. Try really _really **really**_ hard" Whispered James through gritted teeth.

"Alright..."

**Less than thirty seconds later...**

"D-" Began Sirius, but was cut off so quickly, it scared Sirius... hugely.

"THATS IT!" Roared James, getting up out of bed, followed by Remus.

"What? What did I do?" Pleaded Sirius, being hauled out of bed by James and Remus, and was now heading for the door.

"You said D." Said Remus, simply, yet angrily,

"Yeah?"

"You were going to sing! So you can sleep in the stairway for tonight!" Yawned Remus, walking back into the boys common room and leaving Sirius on the floor.

"C'mon Prongs, you don't want me gone do yo-" Sirius was cut off as the door to the boys dormitory slammed shut in Sirius' face. "Ha! I can still hum!"

"Silencio?" Remus suggested to James, pulling out his wand,

"Is there a better spell?" Smirked James, crawling back to bed.

"DA DA DA! Aww what's the use.." Sighed Sirius, walking down the staircase and sitting on the couch in the common room.

"Sirius?"

"Oh, hey Sandy." Sighed Sirius, acknowledged the fifth year girl, walking down the stairs from the girls common room.

"Got kicked out?" She asked

"Yeah..."

"Again?"

"Yep."

"Well, you- um.. you could stay in o-our dorm if you'd l-like" Sandy stuttered, turning bright red.

"I can't get up the staircase!" Groaned Sirius, but the thought was inviting indeed.

"Got a broom?" Sandy winked

"Excellent!" Smiled Sirius.

**Two minutes later...**

"THAT'S IT!" Screamed Sandy, pushing Sirius out the door

"Aww c'mon, everyone loves the theme music to Mission Impossible!"

"NOT AT TWO THIRTY IN THE MORNING! GOODNIGHT SIRIUS!" Said Sandy, slamming the girls dormitory door in his face.

"I CAN STILL HUM!"

"Silencing charm?" Lily Evans suggested from her bed.

"Is there a better spell?" Replied Sandy, silencing the door before going back to bed.

"You guys are just jealous of my awesome singing voice!" Smirked Sirius, flying back down to the common room on his broom, before snuggling up on the couch, singing the Lord of the Rings theme song and (finally) falling asleep.

* * *

**Well, there you have it!**

**Reviews would be nice :)**

**Emmi x**


End file.
